Drabbles of the AkuRoku kind
by Cass-Tastic
Summary: Just a little collection of AkuRoku drabbles varying in length and content. Much the same as Drabbles of the Zemyx kind.


Roxas couldn't figure out for the life of him why Axel had kidnapped him. What the hell had possessed the red-head to wake him up at fucking four in the morning, and tie a blind-fold around his eyes, bind his hands and pull him out into the freezing cold and shove him into the car. He was livid. He couldn't untie his fucking hands though!! Oh, but when he did, he was going to kill him. He'd strangle Axel with the blindfold. This sucked so bad!! At least he wasn't cold. The dumbass driving had enough sense to atleast turn on the heat for him. And buckle him in. Another restraint. Axel knew he was dead when Roxas finally got loose. And Axel wouldn't talk either. He would just giggle like a little school girl whenever Roxas cursed, or asked where they were going, or threatened him. And it was just making him madder. So finally he gave up, groaning, and banging his head dully against the window pane. "I have to pee." he finally said, voice tired, and monotone.

"..." another giggle. "I have a cup..."

"OH YOU BASTARD!" Roxas shouted, writhing in his seat again, fighting furiously to get his hands untied and out from behind his back. "Just you fucking wait till I get free. I'll fuck you up so bad, a DNA test won't even be able to tell people who you are!!" he seethed, trying to glare holes through the blind-fold.

There was silence. Not even a laugh. "Roxy..." Axel sounded a bit tired now. "Do you know what day it even is?" he asked.

"What the fuck does that matter?? No! I don't!!" he groaned, banging his head on the window again, a bit more forcefully.

"It's Saturday." he sighed.

"AND?!"

"Stop. Screaming." Axel said a bit shortly, and despite how pissed he was, Roxas immediately obeyed. Axel didn't get short with him unless he was actually getting mad. Roxas knew better. "Roxy, baby, you've been working way too hard lately. I hardly get to see you anymore. We haven't had a date in two weeks. We haven't had sex in a month. That'd be mostly because you cut all our dates short. It's like we stopped dating or something. You're either sleeping, which is barely, or you're working. I know you want to get the promotion and shit, but c'mon! It's ridiculous to give up on everything else in life just for one promotion. Did you even realize you missed Sora's birthday last Friday? He cried."

"What?? No. That's this Friday...Isn't it?? Why didn't he mention it??" Roxas's voice conveyed to Axel he was genuinely confused.

"No. That was last Friday. He didn't mention it because he knew how hard you were working." Axel sighed, shaking his head. You don't even know what day it is, babe." he murmured. The car hit a gravel road, and the road became uneven and bumpy. "Remember that time we went camping?" Axel asked, the cheerful ness returning to his voice.

_At least he's talking now._ Roxas mentally sighed, "Um...Our two month anniversary? On that lake? Wasn't that the first time we...?" he trailed off, remembering with a faint blush.

"Mmhmm...The first time we made love." Axel chuckled, and turned onto a dirt road now. Roxas could tell because the ground became softer, but still uneven. After about another mile or so in silence, they came to a stop, and Axel got out of the car. He came around to Roxas's side of the car, and helped him out, leading him down onto what Roxas was pretty sure was a beach. He felt Axel untie his hands, and he pulled the blindfold off. The first thing he saw was Axel down on one knee with a tiny box presented to him, open, and a small golden ring with tiny rubies and sapphires in it. Roxas gasped, looking around. This was the camp sight! And behind Axel, coming up over the lake was the most beautiful sunrise. Everything clicked. "Marry me, Roxy?"

Tears hit his face, and Roxas grinned, tackling Axel in a hug. "Yes!" he said, clinging to him tight. "And...Happy valentine's day, Axel." he murmured into Axel's shirt. Axel chuckled.

"Happy Valentine's day, baby." he said and slipped the ring onto his finger. "I love you."


End file.
